


Sweet Auditions

by Joydilouis86



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Judge Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Naughty Harry, One Direction One Shot, Rimming, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Stripper Louis, Stripper pole, Sub Louis, Submissive Harry, The X Factor Bungalow, They are just having fun, They are married, Tommo the Tease, Top Harry, Top Louis, fun sex, sweetcreature, they kinda share that, xfactor louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joydilouis86/pseuds/Joydilouis86
Summary: Louis was naughty during Harry's tour, and now that Louis' in the spotlight, it's Harry's turn to have some fun...orElounor is over as a condition of Louis' Xfactor judge run and Harry wants to celebrate their new beginning by revisiting their past in a fun way.





	Sweet Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> Do not copy, translate, or print my work. This is purely for enjoyment of the fandom mentioned.
> 
> Inspired by Louis' XFactor Judging run. I am totally and completely proud of him and cannot wait for the album.  
> It's been eight years! Happy anniversary to the band!  
> My first one shot!  
> I don't know much about BDSM, I just did a bit of research on simple knots and made up the rest of stuff.  
> Tell me what you think! Please, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I answer all! Feedback?  
> Feel free to check out my friend Betchay's a/b/o fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310749/chapters/40718783)

 

 

Louis adjusted his already neat collar and shifted his tie for room. Harry had ironed his shirt so perfectly the night before that it felt crisp between Louis’ fingers. His husband also insisted on knotting his tie that morning as well, carefully folding it into a knot fit for a King. Harry made sure it didn’t choke him but standing outside the xfactor building about to start his first day as judge, Louis needed a little more room around his neck.

“Louis! Over here!”

“Louis! Louis Tomlinson!”

“Louis, can I have a picture!?”

He pulled a toothless smile across his face as he turned for the paparazzi, striking poses with more ease than he felt at the moment. Let’s get this show on the road. He told himself as he licked his lips, showing unnecessary tongue in the process- A little message to his husband who will be watching when he gets home later from his own busy schedule.

He popped a genuine smile just thinking about all the secret tongue messages they gave each other in public and in private. . . Louis was showing teeth now for the flashing cameras. Harry was always the only one who can get that genuine smile out of Louis and pour happiness into his soul where sadness and loneliness was before.

And here he was back again to where it all started. The very building where he first started on his journey in which his life along with his heart was never the same. Where he found love, friendship and his worst enemy.

“Simon!“ The eager press called sharply, ordering the old man who just stepped out of his limo, toothy grin unnaturally shining. He had a rigid smile that would make a Chucky doll look like Miss Universe accepting her crown. At least Louis thought so. It made Louis’ smile disappear. He had to quickly drag back the previous fake one he had before he started thinking about his husband. He forced the smile wider for the hungry press eager to inspect every body language he had with the older man. Ready to say if they will get along or not on the show by first exchange of looks. And Louis did indeed make eye contact. Cold for a split second until he forced his eyes to feign something half resembling warmth and hoping the Paparazzi buy it.

He looked at the face that gave off a look of seething, pretentious falseness and saw the same self-righteous smile that never did a good job of its intention to fool others into thinking he cared about anyone but himself. Louis smiled back nonetheless. At the man that claimed to ‘catapult’ Louis and the others into success and worldwide recognition. The man who was responsible for making them sign a multi-million dollar contract that nearly ruined their lives. The man that denied him the one thing he would gladly trade all of it for. His _freedom_.

Louis raised an eyebrow and turned away to wave to the fans who were threatening the fences with plaque cards and signs, screaming at them. Phrases like _“Respect Louis!”_ and “ _Louis deserves better!”_ reached his ear like a painful song he loved to play. He hated that his fans had to feel this pressure about him being on the show. He wished he could just break free and go hug each and every one of them and tell them he was okay. He was in a sense. Plenty okay compared to being in the band under Management schedule. At least this time there’s something in it for me and Harry, He thought. At least we won’t have to deal with all the stunts anymore. _“Consider you and El_ _broken up”._ Simon had told him. A stunt free deal with the promise of never mentioning Briana or Freddie or anything on the show that would hurt Harry.

As the old man came over and threw his hand over Louis’ shoulder he almost seemed grateful. He ought to be considering his show would be over if Louis hadn’t agreed to do this. Funny, his mind flashed back to the first contract signing when Simon barked at him that if he didn’t sign no one will ever know who Louis Tomlinson was. Now here he was grovelling at his feet to save the same show he loved to wave in everyone’s face. A genuine smile once again etched across Louis cheekbones as he secretly laughed at the desperate man. Some of the names the shouting fans were throwing at him, Louis almost felt sorry for him. Harry always told him he had a soft spot for everyone including Simon- _Satan?_ Is that what the fans behind the fence were calling him? He lightly patted Simon’s back as he smirked to himself, remembering Harry again.

He flashed back to the last time he did Simon this kind of favor and the long arguments with Harry that followed. Harry was livid that Louis let himself give way to pity for that “Devil” Harry called him. Harry warned him that Simon would not have his best interest. He never did before. What on earth makes you think he would now? He lies, Harry had told him over and over until he saw for himself that a leopard never changes stripes. He got nothing of significance out of that deal with Simon’s other show. It had been a nightmare, if anything.

Thoughts of the time threatened his posing smile as the men walked in the direction of the entrance to the X Factor building. Harry’s yelling, Harry’s tears as Louis told him he could not go back on the deal. Harry’s anger, the mutual comfort sex, Harry’s goodbye sex before he took off to another country to promote his album, Harry’s cries through the phone as Louis told Harry that Simon went back on his key promise to keep stunts away from Louis.

Simon’s words scratched his mind, _“Eleanor! You said no more Eleanor not no more girlfriends! I sweetened it for you, Louis. Danielle is a nice girl, you will find her much more pleasant and you might even enjoy her company! This is for your own benefit. I look out for you boys! I have since day one! I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important for your career!”_ Louis had known what he really meant. That he hoped Louis would somehow grow to like a girl if she was sweet enough. Like it was that easy.

Louis’ face darkened as they left the sunny threshold and entered the corridor. He tried to console himself knowing that he left zero loopholes for Cowell to manipulate him this time. This time Simon had no choice. It was no Eleanor (who Simon had sneaked back into the picture when Danielle backed out), no Briana and Fred, no restrictions on his much anticipated album; or no deal. If Simon did not comply, Louis would’ve simply passed on Harry’s message for him to go to hell. Louis had made a promise to Harry that he won’t feel sorry for the man this time and looking over at the pitiful thing his naturally forgiving heart nearly wavered. Simon looked sad and drawn for a man who had lived a lifestyle most could only dream of. _Even the devil has to pay eventually_ , he remembered his mother telling him.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself. He was surprised that Simon caved this quickly to Louis' demands in exchange for bringing back the viewership to his show. Nobody wanted to see Simon’s face again after all he put the band through for the sake of money. Sure the boys got benefits but Louis would gladly throw it away if it meant that his and Harry’s love would not be hidden like an ugly scar one was ashamed of. It wasn’t even Simon’s to hide. Their love belonged to only them, yet the choice to be freely express it in the open wasn’t theirs.

“ _Larry!!!_ ”

As though the universe had spoken in time, Louis turned his head to see the young eager bunch waiting to audition, one among them having just called out his and Harry’s names combined. He tried to contain his smile but ended making a weird curled up face, his eyes curved in its happiness. He knew some of the contestants were Larry shippers because they wore shirts with green and blue buttons that didn’t quite match the color scheme of their outfit, like they ripped out two of the original buttons or just sewed them on anywhere like a badge of honor. He figured it was a stan-twitter project for audition hopefuls who were also touched by their love story, to show undying support.

He wished he could tell them he and Harry were now in full marital bliss. ‘Full’ being no longer overshadowed by fake girlfriends smearing its purity, and that Harry had made a huge breakfast that morning to celebrate their new stunt free life, and had promised a nice dinner that night as well. He settled for smiling wide at them. They always take his smiles into account for their _proof_ anyway. Of course Simon did not agree to the boys coming out but at least Harry didn’t have to sit and watch anymore as Louis faked a relationship and held hands with everyone but him. Louis would have to be updated to _‘single’_ status, which made Harry as happy as the moment they were told they were being put together in a band. Louis only cared about Harry’s happiness.

                                                                                           

                                                                          ****  

 

After photos with the other judges, Louis’ personal assistant, Sam, briefed him about the day’s activities while he made his way to his dressing room with an hour before the show starts. She sat with him and quickly went over schedules while Louis’ makeup artist, Catya, prepped him for the show.

“Is there anything else you need, Louis?  A cold cocktail? A pillow?” Sam asked.

“A bottle water, maybe, thanks?” Louis said chipper, as she disappeared, before checking his phone. He had just received a text from Harry.

_I’m not missing you today for some reason._

Louis texted back. _Oh really? Well, that’s not fair now. Have to do something about that later._

 _You can do something about it now_ , Harry texted back.

He closed his eyes and smiled as the makeup artist emptied the powder puff on his face and dusted some on his neck.  _Does he mean_ phone _sex?_  

“Uh. . . Catya, I maybe need a moment to make an important phone call. . .” He lied, hoping to call and find out.

"One minute, Louis," she said as she continued patting his face.

Louis turned his head the other way for her to get at an angle, and nearly choked on a gasp that had let in wisps of powder in his throat. He stared in shock at the clothing rack in the corner and blinked, hoping he was seeing things.

There standing behind the rack, head peeking between the clothing was a very mischievous looking Harry with his index to his lips, warning Louis to act natural.

Reeling with shock, Louis smiled impatiently at Catya. She nodded proudly at her work and quickly excused herself from the dressing room.

“Harry!” Louis whispered crazily, head snapping from Harry to the door. _“Harry, what on earth are you doing here!?_ ”

Harry giggled and stepped out from behind the rack. He wore a pair of joggers and a striped shirt, topped off with a blue bandana as a neck accessory.

Louis stood there stunned. “How on earth did you get in unnoticed? Were you seen? What’s wrong, Love? Is everything okay?”

Harry stepped over to Louis, smiling and held his tie playfully, sliding his fingers down it slowly. Louis immediately started cold sweating.

“After years of being famous I’d think you’d have a bit more faith in my getting around undetected," he said in a sexy drone.

Harry’s hands moved further down until he reached Louis’ pants loops.

“You remember when we used to sneak around these rooms. Never quite made it to this room though. . . The _judges_ room.” The way he said _“Judges,”_ made Louis breathe deeply and his penis swell even more.

“Aren’t you supposed to be producing, _Mr Producer?_  " Louis teased.

His green eyes on Louis’ wide blue, Harry knelt down in front of his husband.

He slowly unzipped Louis pants, eyes still on his. “I can think of a few things I’d like to produce. You owe me this. . .” he breathed barely audible like he was only talking to Louis’ penis.

 _Fuck_ , Louis thought. _He’s gonna do this now!?_ Louis breathed in suddenly and squealed out loud as he felt his husband’s soft wet tongue circled his hard dick.

“Harry!” what are you doing to me!?”

Harry sucked even harder at that. His mischievous side coming out at a time and place where Louis rather it not. Fuck! Harry is really pushing me to my limit. Louis braced his two hands on the dresser.

It felt so good he had to tell him, “I want- So- Bad- Baby- _Yesss!”_

Louis covered his face and cussed into his hand. His eyes were blurry with delirium from his husband’s firm, wet hold on his shaft. Harry moved his mouth applying just the right pressure to him. Harry always knew what Louis’ triggers were. And just when he thought the feeling couldn’t get any sweeter, Harry suddenly jerked his mouth over the remaining three inches of his dick, pushing him harder into the dresser.

That was _it!_ That was Louis last straw to this game Harry was playing. _You wanna fight dirty. I’ll show you dirty!_ He grabbed Harry’s head and forced it in a little more so that his lips were smashed into his pelvis with no escape. He kept it there, breathing heavily as he watched Harry’s nostrils adjust to the new position.

“That’s my Love. My good little Harry,” he breathed.

Then he pulled him off by his hair and enjoyed the sight of Harry’s open mouth, long strings of saliva being the only thing still connecting it with Louis’ hard penis. He groaned at him and gestured his index finger, calling Harry to his feet. He looked at him with pleasure yet enough seriousness to convey what he wanted of Harry without him even opening his mouth to speak.

Harry looked at him then his lips with want but dared not move or speak as he knew all too well what Louis was doing, having started it together while on his tour. He fought back his writhing and orgasmic facial contortions as much as he could but he needed Louis _now_. He stood in silence fighting urge to moan out loud or call Louis’ name. it was so hard maintaining eye contact with the man without jumping his bones and Harry was ready to do just the latter. His eyes circled drunkenly around Louis’ lips.

Then, right on queue Louis, looking only at Harry’s lips, whispered the words Harry needed so badly to hear at this very moment,

 _“One ...”_   Two-second pause. “ _Two ...”_   Two-second pause. “ _Three ..._ ”

Harry lunged into him, charging like a bull, gripping both hands on the sides of Louis’ face, biting into his neck just like he had done countless times before in private and in public and even in interviews.

Louis grabbed him up in his arms, his legs wrapping around his waist, feeling the heat of their pelvises, and made a one eighty toward the dresser, resting him on top all in one fluid motion. Harry started it and Louis knew there was only one way to finish it.

Louis started undoing Harry’s pants and pulled it down. No underwear. He lowered his head, looking at Harry who whimpered as Louis paused, bringing his head back up.

He ran his hands gently through Harry’s hair as if to calm him, but Harry was gasping louder and stronger now as a result. Louis smiled at this reaction. And lowered his head again. Harry grabbed the top of Louis neatly done hair and groaned out loud at the feel of his mouth on him.

Louis fed himself Harry’s hard dick, hungrily nibbling the entire thing stuffed in his mouth. Sucking and moaning. Then he took his taste buds to his balls and savored them carefully, Harry lifting his leg onto the dresser in a scandalous position to allow room for Louis to reach his hole.

Louis didn’t waste time. He spread his tongue over his hole, and licked a circle around the sensitive skin.

He lifted his head to see Harry already holding a tube of lubricant.

He stood upright and grabbed his husband off the dresser by his waist, setting him down in front him. Now standing, Harry jammed his pelvis into Louis’ and gyrated, and Louis moaned at the wet contact. He let Harry have his fun for a few seconds while he squeezed some lube in his palm, then he spun him around to face the mirror, slapping his ass cheek with his lube free hand.

Harry braced his hands on the edge of the dresser and returned his foot to the top right corner. He let out a very loud groan, and watched himself in the mirror, as Louis' wet slimy hand touched him between his legs. He closed his eyes and fogged the mirror with his groans. Louis massaged the insides of his eager hole, enjoying the feel of it twitching around his fingers as he opened him up.

Louis squeezed some on his dick and carefully entered his husband, watching the beautiful man blow into the mirror. As he eased into Harry, using one hand, he lifted his head to meet his face, and mashed their ears together, rubbing away the fog from the mirror with the other hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry,” he whispered, as their faces came into view. All Louis saw was Harry. All he wanted to see was Harry. He sent out a long low growl at the sight of Harry orgasming to his slow thrusts.

“What were you thinking not wearing any underwear at that show in Sacramento? You know…I still can’t get over that," he whispered groan-like into Harry’s ear as he moaned painfully, bucking back into him.

“I missed you so much that day, I wanted your hands on me the entire time. I couldn’t tell you how much," Harry managed to say through his orgasm.

Louis started increasing speed, gradually pumping into Harry’s ass. “It drove me crazy, Harry. You drive me crazy all the time.”

He fucked him hard and fast, pupils dilating with the intensity. He felt hot with sweat, and started tugging roughly at the tie around his neck. Harry seemed to go crazy at this, and started pushing back onto Louis so hard he almost fell backwards.

“Hey there, wait a minute,” Louis steadied him with a soft whisper.

“Take it off, Louis. I wanna feel you. I wanna feel all of you.” Harry was crying now.

Louis slid the tie off and spun Harry around, penis still inside, and helped him kneel on the chair. He then took the tie and carefully placed it over Harry’s eyes, making a loose knot at the back of his head.

Harry giggled at this so happily that Louis couldn’t help but snort. “You like that, don’t you?”

 _“Mhmm,”_ was Harry’s response, smiling as beads of sweat trickled down his back, driving Louis more mad.

Louis planted little kisses on his back and continued to thrust into him, picking up the pace again. Fully in the moment, he ran his hands over Harry’s blemishes, feeling turned on by his imperfections. He hastily fumbled to unbutton his shirt while thrusting and then pressed his bare chest into Harry’s back making him moan contently.

Then, putting his hands around Harry's waist, grabbing his right inner thigh with his right hand to steady him, he ploughed hard into his ass, groaning uncontrollably as he balanced him in this new position. He let out a curse word as he slumped over the man, having come inside him.

All that was heard now were the heavy panting from both of them as Louis realized Harry too had come on the chair back. He dragged himself off of Harry and fumbled to put back on his pants.

He took the tie off Harry’s eyes last and kissed the weak man. “Harry I have to get back. Will you be okay, Love?” He whispered cupping his right cheek.

“Yes,” Harry smiled. “I’m more than okay.”

                                                                        *********

At dinner that night …

“How was your day, Sweetheart?” Harry asked earnestly.

Louis looked at him. His expression was sincere in its execution as a proud husband genuinely wanting to know how his first day of judging was.

Louis stared at him blankly. He needed to laugh very badly, but was so impressed by Harry’s containment that he thought he’d make the extra effort.

He took a deep breath and breathed out the urge to laugh. “I had a wonderful day. Auditions were fantastic. Drama free.”

“Oh? _None_ of them stood out?” Harry was so freaking calm that Louis almost choked on his ham.

 _Harry really needs to sign up for more movies,_ he thought.

“Well, there was one in particular. . .” Louis started fighting back an imminent smirk.

“Tell me about it,” Harry urged, tone flat.

“Well, they got sent home, so doesn’t matter.” He looked down at his plate, sure he was going to get mash potato in his face.

Harry spoke instead, “Not by you though? Won’t be good for your first day.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and cut into his chicken, not looking at Harry. "Well no but,” -he paused to bite the meat,- "I personally think they were lacking in a basic understanding that the show is for professionals…”

\- He got the mash.

Harry erupted in laughter. “That could’ve been your next big star!”

Louis got up and wiped his face with a kitchen towel.

"Harry, what is wrong with you!?” Louis was irritated, he had gotten some mash in his eye.

Harry got up and went over to him, his laugh dying down to tiny giggles. He held his chin with one hand and tilted his head down to peer into Louis’ potato-hit eye. “Come on, let me see? _Awww,_ I’m so sorry, Baby.”

He kissed the eye softly about five times, and kissed his forehead. Louis cuddled in his arms, and buried his face in Harry's chest, rubbing his eye on it.

“Harry, please don’t ever do that again. Someone could’ve walked in, or seen you, or seen us together...”

Harry sighed and gently eased away from Louis. He turned and sat back down at the table.

“Harry. . .” Louis stood there looking at him, sure he had offended him. It wasn’t his intention to make him feel bad for being spontaneous. He loved that about Harry. It’s one the things that makes him want to scream into a pillow with fond or at the top of a mountain. He remembered the time they visited Machu Picchu and Harry made him scream really loud into the sky. He felt a bit flattered that Harry still had that zeal to keeps things exciting and fresh after five years of marriage. Louis was usually the boring one wanting to stay indoors and cuddle all day, and worried if it would dampen their relationship, but Harry had always said it’s what makes them click. They complimented each other so perfectly.

He thoroughly enjoyed what happened in his xfactor dressing room that day, but what if someone had seen him roaming the halls? What if _Simon_ had seen him? Then things could’ve gotten ugly.

“Harry, you can’t be spotted at the shows. What are people going to say if my girlfriend -  _Eleanor_ \- sorry," he corrected himself with a glare from Harry, “- doesn’t come there, but you show up out of the blue _sneaking around?”_ His was tense with frustration just talking about the topic. “Harry we’re still _closeted!”_ He nearly hissed the last word in despise.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry said, not looking at him.

**~ctd in Harry pov~**

Harry was sorry. Sorry he just lied to his husband of five years. He hated lying. But this time was different. Harry didn’t want to worry Louis and he also didn’t want Louis talking him out of anything. All the shit they had to endure all these years started at xfactor. But as Harry remembers clearly, their love started there too. It was Harry’s chance to celebrate that love in an amazingly thrilling way- to hell with Simon. He was going to take whatever free time between producing his show and fuck Louis in Simon’s den. In the building where he manipulated their lives and forced them into the closet. Harry wasn’t going to let him overshadow this for them _too_ , because Harry wanted to take Louis back to the time they were on the show and they had to be separated for having too much same sex actions. The effects of the same separation that had haunted them for years after they left the show was finally ending. The closet was still there and Harry didn’t know if or when it would disappear but he was going revel in their victory.

Harry was going to widen that closet. He did not care. He wasn’t going to let that devil get in the way of him seeing Louis whenever he pleased. They were going to have sex in every fucking room of that building and nobody is going to stop it. _Not even Louis._

A sinister grin crossed his face as he collected the dinner plates and put them in the sink. Besides… Louis started it when Harry was on tour, sneaking in backstage and playing these little games, Harry never knowing when to expect him.., and missing him when he couldn’t make it.

Louis held him around the waist and kissed his head. “I’m going to bed. It’s been a… _long day…_ ”

Harry’s smile widened at this but Louis did not see as he was already heading out of the kitchen.

As soon as he heard the door shut upstairs, Harry sat at the dining table and made some calls. “Yes, Andy, I need to know where he is at all times... Thanks for your help.”

“Aha! Yes, no need to apologize, Samantha. No one gets past that door, do you understand?” Harry spoke through the phone. “Thank you for your help, sweetheart.”

Harry stayed up the next few hours ironing the Burberry shirt Louis was hell bent on wearing the next day. Louis wanted to iron it himself, but Harry insisted, wanting to do little domestic things like that for him. Besides Louis always gets a crease where it shouldn’t be. As he smoothed the shirt, putting it on a hanger and sliding the tie over it, he sighed heavily, feeling the tiredness sink in. Louis was right. It was a long exciting day.

He brushed his teeth and dragged himself into the master bedroom, closing the door gently not to wake up his husband, and crawled up in the bed next to him. Louis was already facing Harry’s side of the bed so he turned the other way and pulled Louis' hand over his waist, closing his eyes with his fingers intertwined in Louis' sleeping ones. Thoughts of their next lunch hour danced across his mind as he let himself fall asleep.

                                                             *****            

                                 

The next day, Sam, in her fitted knee high skirt and heels, skipped cheerfully  beside Louis, as she showed him the contestants folder and schedule on their way to Louis’ dressing room.

As they neared, she stopped dead in front of Simon Cowell’s dressing room, and seemed to be looking for something in her folder.

_“Ughm ...”_

Louis stopped, looking at her curiously, and the security guarding Simon’s dressing room cleared his throat loudly. Louis glanced at him and then looked back at Sam. _She’s always on_ _top of things. What’s wrong today?_

The security cleared his throat again. Louis turned and studied his face. The man then stepped aside from in front of the door to reveal a pink page stuck to the door with the name _‘Mr Styles’_ written on it in what Louis knew was unmistakably Harry’s handwriting.

Louis’ face went white with shock.

“Oh! I was looking for that!” Sam confessed, smiling at Louis awkwardly.

“What the FUCK!” he whispered hoarsely, as he realized what was going on.

He asked Sam; "Is..."- he looked both ways at the empty corridor- “my _husband_ in there?”

Sam nodded, adjusting her spectacles, giggling like a child.

Louis glared at the stone-faced security, then at the door. He grabbed the paper hysterically and crumpled it up, as he turned the doorknob and darted inside before anyone else saw him.

“Harry! -" Louis jumped backwards and crashed into the door.

Harry stood there in a black silk shirt, topped with a Burberry blazer and matching gloves, looking like an executive whose private time had just been interrupted by a _peasant_.

Looking at him with disinterest, while he adjusted his gloves, Harry noticed Louis go weak in the knees.

 _Oh no. Not this. Not now!_ Louis knew exactly what this one was. His heart beating out his chest, Louis was scared of being caught in Simon’s room, scared of this _whole_  surreal situation, but most of all, _genuinely scared of Harry._

His eyes immediately started to water, longing for Harry to look at him affectionately once again. He wasn’t prepared for this game at all.

Harry didn’t make eye contact when he spoke. “I would love to know who gave you permission to remove the name tag from the door.” It was a demand, not a question, and his eyes were cold and unrelenting. “Put it back.”

“Harry, I’m-” Louis held up the scrunched up paper for Harry to see, and had to immediately shut up at the look on Harry’s face. Harry wasn’t joking at all. He was really going through with this. Louis wanted it. He wanted it bad, but if he had a limit, Simon Cowell’s xfactor dressing room was it!

“Harry I am not having _sex_ with you in this room. Do you hear me!?” he said in a hoarse tone he didn’t even recognize.

He looked around the dimly lit room. Simon had a freakin _stripper pole_ in the middle of the room.

Ignoring Louis, Harry picked up a bottle of Lysol on the desk and a bunch of napkins, and proceeded to wipe the stripper pole from top to bottom. _Oh God!_

“You can remove your clothing when you’re done. That’ll be enough from you. You know what the consequences are for talking back to me?” he asked, his tone rhetorical.

Louis mind went into overdrive. _What in the fuck was happening? Harry’s paying me back for all the little unannounced visits on his tour._ _No! No! No! He chose a really bad time. Bad place!_

Then Harry started unbuckling his belt.

Scared as shit, Louis spun around in a frenzy, and smoothed the paper on the door with the side of his shaking fists. He glanced back at his maniacal husband before frantically swinging half of his body outside to stick the paper back on the door over Simon's name tag. Sam had disappeared, but the guard was still standing in front the door, and did not move when Louis opened it. He shut the door and immediately started removing his clothes, defeated.

Harry watched him, eyes cold, with his belt folded in gloved hand. Louis took a deep breath and stepped tentatively toward Harry.

Harry tilted his head with a pitying look in his eyes. “Turn around," Louis did it and closed his eyes.

_Whoop!!_

Louis made a tiny yelp as he got it on his bum. “Harry!”

 _Whoop!!!!!!_ Came a slightly harder lash.

Louis felt stinging tears creep up behind his eyes and suddenly he was crying, stifling his sobs.

 _Harry why are you doing this to me,_ he thought as he looked down at his now hard dick.

Harry placed the belt around his shoulders and picked up Louis' tie.

Kissing Louis on his head and wiping the sweat from his forehead rather than his tears, Harry remained neutral in his tone as he ordered Louis to hold his hands out, one on either side of the pole. He quickly tied a knot around them, and disappeared behind Louis again.

“Open your legs.”

Louis spread both legs an arm’s length apart, and had to rest his head on the pole for support. Harry passed a gloved hand between Louis’ legs and the latter suddenly felt dirty.

He wanted Harry’s bare hands on him, but he knew that’s not how this game worked.

“Alphabet,” Harry commanded, voice stripped of emotion.

“A. B. C. D-“ Louis started, but then felt a hot wet tongue slowly licking the side of his leg, and started moaning.

_Whoop!!_

“Eeeeeee-hee-hee!” was his attempt at the fifth letter of the alphabet, in response to the lash, keeping his voice as low as possible.

“Now I’m gonna hit you again for that, do not make a sound.”

_Whoop!!!!_

Louis groaned as quietly as he could and continued with the letters while Harry served him weak with licks from his legs to his bum cheek; dangerously close to his hole, but never touching it. He knew better than to make any sort of sound that would get him whipped again and slow this whole process. He knew Harry would be brave enough to stay in here for however long it took for Louis to behave.

He fought back tears as he reached _“Q “_ , and felt Harry’s tongue tickle the space between his balls and his hole, still not actually touching his hole. Louis clenched his ass in desire and got another whip for it.

 _Gosh, What does Harry want from me?_ He cried in his mind, feeling unloved.

Harry buried his face between Louis legs, deep enough to reach his balls and took them in his mouth, licking circles on them. As he did that, he slid his hand under and took Louis’ dick, stuffing that too in his greedy mouth.

Louis drooled onto the floor in pure ecstasy, trying really hard not to fall from his weakness. He knew moving would be a bad idea, and he needed Harry’s mouth to stay there doing that to him.

He finally started to feel the thrill of Harry’s adventure, and he felt like his heart was about to burst with passion for Harry. Leave it up to Harry to do something this crazy and make Louis even more in love for it.

_“R”-_

And like a flower opening in the morning, he bucked upwards, giving Harry more room to ravish him like a hungry lion. He heaved rhythmically, calling out the letters in substitute for the noise he was dying to let out, and when he was done he let Harry have one last suck before he grabbed onto the pole with all his might and hoisted himself up onto it like a spider monkey. Harry pulled back his head, clearly taken by surprise.

Louis starting winding like a snake, slow and, like some sort of sexy song was at play in his head. Harry leaned back on his calves, in awe. He had seen Louis dance before but not like what was taking place in front him now. And how did he get up there with his hands tied!?

Harry’s eyes watered as he watched his Louis make magic on the pole, and he couldn’t take the distance anymore. He wanted him now!

“Come down," he ordered, biting his bottom lip, and Louis slid down in rings around the pole, stopping with his back to Harry.

Harry pushed both hands between Louis’ legs encouraging him to part them. Then he slowly licked a trail down his back until he reached his crack and continued to his balls, slurping and causing indistinct moans from his husband.

Spewing spit into his hand as he stood up, and passing it between it between his legs, Harry then carefully slipped his dick into Louis solely salivary-lubricated hole and wasted no time. He powered into Louis' ass, causing the loudest groans from him he’s ever heard. He grabbed his husband's mouth shut and continued, feeling himself getting close with the feel of the man's hot breath panting in his hand.

“Harry, I’m close!” Louis muttered from behind Harry’s sweaty palm.

“Don’t! Don’t come,” Harry said deeply in Louis’ ear. He took a deep whiff of Louis’ hair and pulled out on the high. Then he grabbed Louis’ head, shoving him to his knees.

“Open your mouth," Harry moaned. And Louis did, closing his eyes as his husband’s come shot in his mouth and on his face. Louis swallowed it and started begging Harry to let him come.

Harry responded by kneeling in front of Louis and demanding that he stand up.

Louis trembled as he got up and Harry took his shaft in his hand, caressing it. Then he started licking the pre-cum off it.

“Harry, _please …”_ Louis cried.

Harry took Louis in his mouth, and moved his hands around to his ass cheeks, squeezing them.

Finally coming, Louis screamed out loud.

“Louis, shut the fuck up!” Harry said as low as he could, watching the door as he licked come off his lips.

“You should’ve thought about that before you came here, Love. Didn’t think that through, did you?” Louis took a chance to croakingly tease, as he panted.

“If I didn’t think it through, I would’ve brought handcuffs and maybe _lost_ the key.” Harry stated as he started untying Louis.

“Are you sure you tied the right knot?” he laughed.

“Yes, Louis, I did the classic single column tie!" Harry smugly informed.

"Well, look at you," Louis said, with taking in his husband's skill with approval.

Harry’s entire facade fell through with that, and he was a mess of giggles and laughter, and had to slap his own mouth shut to silence himself. But then Louis started laughing at him and they both filled the room with laughter at their exciting naughty rendezvous.

Planting deep pecks into each other's lips and necks, they quickly clothed themselves, looking around the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind, and both bolted out the unauthorized dressing room, in opposite directions, with Harry dashing to a stop as he ran back to grab the paper from the door, hitting Andy the guard with a relieved look before darting off again.

Running down the halls, Harry felt a rush like no other as as the wind blew his hair. He felt sixteen again and in the fetus stages of love. Not one for disguises, he slipped out the backdoor and quickly slid into his car, driving off.

 

With only three minutes left on his lunch break, Louis made a mad dash for the audition theatre, and ran into Sam, who was already on her way to get him.

“Is everything okay, Louis?” she said, happier than usual. "Did you get to eat anything? Can I get you any-"

Louis rolled his eyes and considered, “Ah? Yeah, I think I’m going to need that pillow today, Sam ...”

 

                                                            ***

 

That night the only words Louis were capable of speaking to Harry were, “Warn me next time, Love,” to which Harry answered by telling him exactly when and where to find him the very next day.

During the show the next day, Louis took three _impromptu ‘pee’_ breaks; One that consisted of Harry sucking him dry in the very toilet where they first met; one to suck Harry off in return; and one to actually pee.

                                                             ***

 

“How was your day, Babe?” Harry asked matter-of-fact, cutting into his dinner that night.

"There were a lot of _Sweet Creatures,_ but one in particular. . ."

“Well? How was it?” Harry asked, tilting his head with arched eyebrows as he stuck his fork in the side of his teeth.

"Actually, I didn’t get to hear it. I went for a _pee break_ and missed the whole thing.” He complained in his Doncaster tone.

Harry was genuinely remorseful, and it showed. He knew Louis looked forward to every contestant that brought a Harry Styles song to the competition, especially Sweet Creature.

“I’m joking!” Louis laughed as Harry got the mash this time. Right in his nose. _"Hey!"_

“I do wish they keep coming though." he said, eyes smiling up at his mate. "I’m rather enjoying these _‘Harry Styles’_ auditions.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I listened to Bazzi's Mine and Zayn's Pillow talk while writing this so BOOYAH!
> 
> How was this?? Do u guys want a Harry tour prequel? Talk to me guys! I live for Comments.  
> Please recommend this oneshot to a frien!d or two if you liked it!


End file.
